They're Just Words
by A.Baroness
Summary: Missing scene for 05x06 TOW The Yeti: Just what is Chandler thinking when Ross confronts the gang about not understanding how a marriage works? Very short drabble. One-shot.


**A/N:** I recently rewatched "TOW The Yeti" and when Chandler looks at Monica, there's definitely something happening. In his head, I mean. So this drabble resulted. It's very short; hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chandler is in a relationship. It's such an easy phrase to think and say. Except there aren't many people he can say it to. There are strangers, his co-workers and now Joey. So he is in a relationship and yet he is hiding too. From their friends mostly and from Ross in particular. Chandler knows all of this; they've talked about this plenty of times. Sometimes in the middle of the night he still marvels at the fact that Monica is sleeping right next to him. Whenever they're lucky enough to spend a night together, that is. He tends to just watch her. She falls asleep quickly, beautifully. Everything about her is inexplicably beautiful. He's tried to put it into words; in his mind anyway. All these words inside of him are not ready to be voiced yet. None of them. Lately, though, they demand to be thought.

He's only always looking at her. From every possible angle. And he has to be careful not to lose himself in his gazing. How their friends have not caught on yet is sometimes the greatest mystery of all. Sometimes Monica catches him, though. She always rewards him with a smile when she does. He still expects her to tell him this was just a mistake; they're not working and they should just end this. It's the moment he fears like nothing else. What if he never gets to tell her all these words that are currently locked up inside of him? She's got the key; no, she _is_ the key.

"How about we have this conversation when one of you guys gets married." That's the moment. It's the moment when Chandler realizes it all. Out of context, it is just another easy phrase; it sounds so similar to Chandler is in a relationship. The consequences of either fact, though, they make Chandler think; they make him feel. The moment Ross utters these words, Chandler's head spins towards her. Monica. He's never really considered marriage before, not seriously. He still doesn't, because just the thought makes him want to run (and Chandler has never liked running). When Ross says these words – that one in particular – he can't help but think. Him and Monica. It's the moment he knows; Chandler knows he is going to marry Monica some day. He is not about to tell her; he is not ready to even let himself feel it. He bets she isn't ready to hear any of this either yet. For some of these emotions that swirl inside of him he still has to find words anyway. All he knows, and he really knows this now, is that he understands Ross. In this very moment he finally gets this; he knows he would do all of this – anything – for Monica too. His own well-being is not important; at least not as important as Monica's. There's something happening inside of him and he is not sure what to make of it. He knows it's never happened before; this must be love. He quickly glances at her, hoping no one else notices. And then he knows. He just knows.

As they leave Ross' apartment, he is walking close to her. How great it would be to just hold her hand right now. He can feel her sadness; it's like she's wearing a coat made of her brother's hurt. Chandler wants to take it away, kiss it better and promise her that they'll help him through it. That she's not alone.

"Dude, do you want to stay here or what?" Joey rips him out of his entangled, disturbing thoughts.

"What?"

"You're just standing there. The girls are already downstairs."

"Oh. I'm, uhm, I was just thinking about Ross and Emily." Joey being Joey, his friend doesn't question it. Downstairs Monica has wrapped her arms around herself. She glances at the door and when she sees him, she smiles. Yes, he would do anything for this woman. As the four of them discuss Ross' predicament, Chandler can't help but be drawn to his own thoughts. I'm in a relationship, he thinks and his fingers tingle wanting to touch Monica. He's not just in a relationship, though. He's in love. Chandler is in love. And that, he realizes, changes everything.

 **THE END**


End file.
